ce respect(chibaxhayami)
by Metrolink700
Summary: Résumé:one shot entre hayami et chiba avec une petite intervention de koro sensei


Hey avant que vous commenciez à lire!

Je m'appelle Maxime et j'adore le couple Hayami/Chiba,J'avais écrit quelque fanfictions il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an! Entre temps j'ai perdu la motivation d'écrire, mais voilà j'ai de nouveau regardé assassination classroom et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de reprendre. J'espère pouvoir vous divertir(Il faut savoir que j'ai assez écrit entre temps et j'ai pu approfondir ma vue sur l'amour)

Si vous aimez le style, sachez que j'écris parallèlement une histoire original dans le même style que assassination classroom,demandez moi et je ce serai un honneur de la publier.

J'espère que les rencontres que j'ai fait il y a plus d'un an sont toujours sur la platforme car vous aviez l'air sacrément sympa ^^.

Bon...je n'ai que trop parler, j'espère que vous aimerez ce one shot(et avec ces snipers le nom et bien choisi)

Ce Respect

''voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que je fréquente Chiba'' Se dit Hayami en route vers le collège.

Pour la première fois j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler librement, cela me soulage énormément.

Cependant…

Après ce qui s'est passé sur l'île, notre relation à évoluer vers un respect.

Alors pourquoi…

Moi qui ai toujours voulu quelqu'un pour me respecter sans me juger. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas satisfaite?

Pourquoi suis-je gêné et heureuse en sa présence? Je me suis toujours fichu du regards des autres alors pourquoi lorsqu'il est là je me soucis de mon image?

Pourquoi lorsqu'il me dit qu'il me respecte ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre?

De son côté,Chiba ne se posait pas ses questions, Il avait compris la réponse après que son père lui ai demandé si il y avait une fille qui lui plaisait.

''Que faire? Comment lui dire? Et si elle ne m'aime pas? En bref les questions qu'un adolescent a l'habitude de poser dans ce genre de situation.

Ses mêmes questions n'avaient plus d'importance, Il venait de voir Hayami. Il la proposa de faire une bout de chemin jusqu'à l'école. ''En soit rien de bizarre entre amis hein? Elle va pas penser à autre chose non!''

En effet Hayami, heureuse de sa proposition n'y vu pas de signes.

À ce moment, ils ne se doutaient pas de l'immense erreur qu'ils venaient de réaliser.

En effet, Le poulpe Jaune les observaient depuis un arbre situé non loin de leurs position.

Étrangement sa couleur rose lui offrait un camouflage parfait.

Arrivés en cours ils décidèrent de s'asseoir et de travailler comme à leurs habitudes.

La journée fut normale et la soirée tout autant.

Chiba, allongé sur son lit, téléphone à la mains, discuter par messages avec Hayami.

Que fut ça surprise quand koro sensei rentra dans sa chambre à Mac 20.

Et que fut la surprise de koro sensei lorsque Chiba commença à lui tirer dessus tout en le traitant de tous les noms. ''Pédophile'', ''Pervert'', ''Poulpe gluant''

''Chiba! Calme toi! je suis venu pour t'aider! Je sais pour toi et Hayami!''

Il s'arrêta, expira, puis se remis à tirer avec 6 fois plus d'acharnement

''tu ne veux pas savoir si c'est réciproque?!''

''Honnêtement, Je veux surtout son bonheur.''

''Quelle malédiction, les deux êtres ayant le plus de mal à exprimer leurs émotions piégé dans un amour devrais écrire un livre sur ça.''

''vous allez arrêtez….''

''Oui pardon, écoute Chiba, contrairement à un assassin spécialisé au corps à corps, le tireur d'élite voit ses risques d'être blessé ou tuer quasi nul.

Mais la vie Chiba et surtout l'amour est semé de risques. Ces risques te bloquent, mais n'oublies pas, tu es un sniper, ta précision est légendaire, tu dois apprendre à toucher les gens avec tes paroles comme avec ton arme. Si tu as peur que Hayami ne ressente pas la même chose, tu ne le vois pas mais je suis actuellement un clone l'autre étant avec elle''

''Il est vraiment pas possible'' Se dit Chiba

''Il s'avère qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses sentiments pour toi, elle me fait cependant part que elle voulait plus avec toi. Si tu veux son bonheur, offre lui ce qu'elle attend''

''je vais réfléchir à un plan''

Le lendemain matin, comme à leurs habitudes nous deux aspirants assassins se rendirent en classe.

Chiba s'avança vers Hayami et il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle prononça ces mots

''Il t'en à parler hein?''

Chiba était sans voix, il la laissa continuer

''écoute... ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai, je ne veux plus le cacher! J'aime être avec toi!''

des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de ses yeux et de ceux de Chiba.

''Je sens que je peux m'exprimer sans me cacher! Je me sens écouter! Et Pour cela je te respecte! Mais j'en veux plus de ce fichu respect! Je t'aime Chiba! Et je me doute que tu ne ressens pas la même chose mais je voulais que tu le sach…

Les lèvres de Chiba venaient de se poser sur celles d'Hayami.

Il la pris dans ses bras.

''Maintenant c'est moi qui parle, tu n'as pas à penser ça, je suis désolé si je n'ai pas était assez direct vis à vis de mes émotions, pardonne moi.''

Elle essuya ses larmes, souris et lui dit d'une voix timide:

''Je veux bien te pardonner mais en échange d'une sortie, que toi et moi''

Chiba ravala sa salive, elle était devenu si mignonne, comment avait il pu louper ceci.

''ok'' répondit il avec un grand sourire''

Leurs deux sourires s'estompèrent assez vite lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Karma et Rio les bombarder de photos.

''Allons les enfants, arrêter de rire et profitez tous de votre jeunesse dans la joie et l'assassinat''

Hayami regarda Chiba.

Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit en souriant ''Je t'aime''

Elle était enfin comblée et lui aussi.

Le cours commença alors dans une ambiance très particulière.

Et Voilà ça m'a fait super plaisir à écrire je suis impatient de voir ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
